Godzilla/GODZILLA
Godzilla (Japanese:ゴジラ Gojira) is a kaiju, and is the main protagonist of GODZILLA. Godzilla Subtitle: King of Monsters (Japanese:怪獣王 Kaijū-Ō) Scarlet/Burning Godzilla Subtitle: 'Burning Mountain (Japanese:バーニングマウ Bāningu Maunten) Appearance Godzilla uses a modified variant of his ''AniGoji design. He has a bulky body, a thick and short neck, large arms, jagged triangular dorsal plates, and a crocodile-like head with a relatively longer snout. His dorsal plates are significantly larger than the normal AniGoji design, and are more jagged rather that the AniGoji's maple leaf-like dorsal plates. Godzilla has bluish green skin and reptilian scales with a metallic texture covering the entirety of his body, except for his underside, which is a dark whitish grey. He has a very robust musculature, with his muscles visible through his skin and pronounced abdominal and pectoral muscles on his chest. His legs are also more muscular than the long and slim legs in the AniGoji design, while his feet are elongated and possess four sharp and defined claws, as do his hands. Godzilla's tail has a ridged underside, and ends with a pointed-spear-like tip. He also has gills on the sides of his neck and a patch of spikes on the underside of his chin which resembles a beard. Daikaiju Empire Personality At his core, Godzilla is a fierce tyrant and a savage beast who bathes only in the satisfaction of destruction and domination. He is ruthlessly cold and unforgiving, expressing no guilt or having any issues with killing any being, human or kaiju, foolhardy enough to get in his way or challenge him. He has no respect or tolerance for any thing that he deems is weak or pathetic, and will take their lives without hesitation. He detests humans, and often kills masses of them just because of his obsession towards wiping them from the planet. Godzilla is highly intelligent, and uses intimidation displays and ambushes to strike fear into his opponents. His behaviour is very territorial and animalistic, and his fighting style is extremely offensive, as his metallic scales provide a strong defense. His usual tactic is to frighten his opponents and weakening them with well placed blows before finally finishing them with his extremely powerful atomic breath. Godzilla is also extremely determined to achieve his goals to the point that others would say obsession, thus earning him the nickname “The Mad Tyrant”. However, because of his incredible determination, he does not care for the well-being of his compatriots, often pushing them to their limits by sending them into dangerous situations without any rest without consideration or hesitation. Godzilla's very presence can strike fear into even the most fierce and tenacious kaiju, which is why most kaiju do not dare to challenge him. Although he is a cold-hearted tyrant who rules with an iron fist, he is capable of love, but he rarely shows this side of himself. However, his ability for love is demonstrated in his slight affection towards his compatriot Mothra, as well as his fond respect and admiration for Anguirus. Data Godzilla = '''Godzilla Stats *Height: 350m *Length: 409.74m *Weight: 100,000 metric tons Powers and Abilities *'Atomic Breath' - Godzilla can fire a highly-accelerated charged particle beam called his Atomic Breath (Japanese:熱線 Nessen,lit. Heat Ray), which is capable of piercing even the thickest armour of other monsters. The beam is extremely destructive, allowing Godzilla to kill multiple monsters or completely wipe out entire cities like New York in a single blast. The beam has pinpoint accuracy, being able to blast a shuttle out of the sky in a flash. Godzilla fires this beam from his mouth area, although he does not seem to fire it directly from his mouth, but rather from his electromagnetic shield. The Atomic Breath generates powerful electromagnetic waves when fired, which can destroy electronic devices more than 300 kilometers away. Measurements from the artificial intelligence M.Y.S.T.E.R.I.A.N (which would later be implemented in the mecha M.O.G.U.E.R.A) revealed that Godzilla's Atomic Breath 3 terawatts (3,000 gigawatts), which was more powerful than any beam attack the United Nations could create at the time. **'Crimson Spiral Heat Ray' - Godzilla also possesses a more powerful variant of his Atomic Breath that is crimson in colour and is wrapped in a red spiral known as the Crimson Spiral Heat Ray (Japanese:クリムゾンスパイラル熱線 Kurimuzon Supairaru Nessen). Godzilla must charge and store up a lot of energy in order to fire this version of his Atomic Breath, which he used to blast off one of SpaceGodzilla's space crystals while the latter was in outer space. The spiral beam has been observed to have a range of over 300 kilometers. *'Nuclear Pulse & Asymmetrically Permeable Shield' - Godzilla can generate a powerful electromagnetic charge through an "in-vivo amplifier" located in his dorsal plates, with his cells acting as powerful electromagnets. This pulse can be used to disable electronics around Godzilla and as a short-range attack dubbed the Nuclear Pulse (Japanese:体内放射 Tainai Hōsha, lit. Internal Radiation), or to produce an Asymmetrical Permeable Shield (Japanese:非対称性透過シールド Hitaishō-sei Tōka Shīrudo), a force field which surrounds Godzilla and shields him from any and all damage, including strikes from multiple warheads. Godzilla also has the ability to enable or disable the Asymmetrically Permeable Shield. *'Super Oscillatory Wave' - Godzilla is able to use an attack known as the Super Oscillatory Wave (Japanese:超振動波攻撃 Chō Shindō-ha Kōgeki, lit. Super Oscillation Wave Attack). This attack is a resonance phenomena caused by Godzilla roaring at an extremely high volume, which is capable of crushing and destroying targets. *'Plasma Cutter' - Godzilla can generate a powerful plasma shockwave known as the Plasma Cutter (Japanese:プラズマカッター Purazuma Kattā) by swinging his tail at supersonic speeds of Mach 3 to 4. The shockwave produced by this attack is devastating, capable of destroying anything in its path over a range of 600 meters. *'Metallic Tissue' - Godzilla's body tissue, skin and scales are integrated with metallic fibres that contribute to his impressive physical durability. The multilayered foam structure of Godzilla's epidermis grants him superior heat resistance, protecting him from a nuclear attack even in the absence of his Asymmetrically Permeable Shield. *'Regeneration' - Godzilla's cells possess incredible regenerative and reproductive properties due to containing a substance known as Organiser G-1, allowing them to give rise to all-new species possessing Godzilla's DNA. Additionally, Godzilla's cells grant him a rapid healing factor that allows his tissue to heal in a manner of seconds if damaged. *'Amphibiousness' - Godzilla has an amphibious lifestyle, as he spends half his life in water and the other on land. He is as adept a fighter underwater as he is on land. Capable of swimming by undulating his tail like a crocodile, Godzilla is able to breathe underwater through his gills, occasionally hibernating in the ocean depths, and being submerged apparently does not impede his Atomic Breath. He engages opponents in the sea several times, fighting them either beneath or on the surface of the waves. *'Stealth' - Godzilla's body has the capacity to absorb radio waves, making him to detect using radar and other targeting systems except when he is firing his Atomic Breath. Godzilla also possesses an incredible swimming speed that exceeded even the most advanced United Nations submarines. *'Radiation Emission' - Godzilla constantly emits radiation from his body. While typically this radiation is barely observable, making tracking Godzilla in this way difficult, he leaves high-density radiation in his wake after passing through an area, which remains for a very long time and often proves lethal to humans in its range. *'Tail' - Beyond generating the Plasma Cutter, Godzilla's long tail acts as an additional limb which helps to support his body when standing and walking. Godzilla's tail is also prehensile, and can be extended to wrap around other objects like a tentacle or used as a stabbing weapon due to the sharp spike located on its tip. *'Energy Conversion' - Godzilla can convert excess electromagnetic energy inside of his body into concentrated heat, heating up his own body and the surrounding area to temperatures exceeding 1,000 degrees Celsius. *'Intelligence' - Godzilla reacts on animal cunning and instinct, as demonstrated when he attempts to intimidate King Ghidorah by roaring loudly and charging and storing up energy in his dorsal plates. He is also capable of independent thought of human-like sentiments as well. Godzilla also possesses psychic abilities, such as an extraordinary sixth sense, which allows him to anticipate incoming attacks, and the ability to understand what each monster is saying. He is also able to shrug off attempts at psychic influence, and displays strong willpower, as displayed when he activates his Asymmetrical Permeable Shield through psychic means even though his dorsal plates are critically damaged. Weaknesses *Godzilla is vulnerable to his own atomic breath, demonstrated when Mothra forces him to retreat by reflecting his atomic breath back at him with her scales. Mothra's scales are also said to interfere with Godzilla's Asymmetrically Permeable Shield. *Godzilla 's electromagnetic energy is generated by his dorsal plates, and if they are destroyed he will be unable to deploy his Asymmetrically Permeable Shield until they regenerate. *Although Godzilla possesses a rapid healing factor, critical damage will take several minutes to heal completely, enough time for a capable foe to deal another critical blow. |-|Scarlet/Burning Godzilla = Scarlet/Burning Godzilla After absorbing too much electromagnetic energy from the ashes of Fire Rodan that his Energy Conversion is unable to handle, Godzilla transforms into the fierce and formidable Scarlet/Burning Godzilla. Stats *Height: 350m *Length: 409.74m *Weight: 100,000 metric tons Powers and Abilities *'Crimson Spiral Heat Ray' - In his Scarlet/Burning form, Godzilla's Atomic Breath is replaced with the Crimson Spiral Heat Ray (Japanese:クリムゾンスパイラル熱線 Kurimuzon Supairaru Nessen). Godzilla takes less time than in his normal state to charge and store up a lot of energy in order to fire the beam. The spiral beam has been observed to have a range of over 300 kilometers. *'Nuclear Pulse & Asymmetrically Permeable Shield' - Godzilla can generate a powerful electromagnetic charge through an "in-vivo amplifier" located in his dorsal plates, with his cells acting as powerful electromagnets. This pulse can be used to disable electronics around Godzilla and as a short-range attack dubbed the Nuclear Pulse (Japanese:体内放射 Tainai Hōsha, lit. Internal Radiation), or to produce an Asymmetrical Permeable Shield (Japanese:非対称性透過シールド Hitaishō-sei Tōka Shīrudo), a force field which surrounds Godzilla and shields him from any and all damage, including strikes from multiple warheads. Godzilla also has the ability to enable or disable the Asymmetrically Permeable Shield. After turning into his Scarlet/Burning form, Godzilla's Nuclear Pulse turns crimson red. *'Super Oscillatory Wave' - Godzilla is able to use an attack known as the Super Oscillatory Wave (Japanese:超振動波攻撃 Chō Shindō-ha Kōgeki, lit. Super Oscillation Wave Attack). This attack is a resonance phenomena caused by Godzilla roaring at an extremely high volume, which is capable of crushing and destroying targets. *'Plasma Cutter' - Godzilla can generate a powerful plasma shockwave known as the Plasma Cutter (Japanese:プラズマカッター Purazuma Kattā) by swinging his tail at supersonic speeds of Mach 3 to 4. The shockwave produced by this attack is devastating, capable of destroying anything in its path over a range of 600 meters. *'Metallic Tissue' - Godzilla's body tissue, skin and scales are integrated with metallic fibres that contribute to his impressive physical durability. The multilayered foam structure of Godzilla's epidermis grants him superior heat resistance, protecting him from a nuclear attack even in the absence of his Asymmetrically Permeable Shield. *'Regeneration' - Godzilla's cells possess incredible regenerative and reproductive properties due to containing a substance known as Organiser G-1, allowing them to give rise to all-new species possessing Godzilla's DNA. Additionally, Godzilla's cells grant him a rapid healing factor that allows his tissue to heal in a manner of seconds if damaged. *'Amphibiousness' - Godzilla has an amphibious lifestyle, as he spends half his life in water and the other on land. He is as adept a fighter underwater as he is on land. Capable of swimming by undulating his tail like a crocodile, Godzilla is able to breathe underwater through his gills, occasionally hibernating in the ocean depths, and being submerged apparently does not impede his Crimson Spiral . He engages opponents in the sea several times, fighting them either beneath or on the surface of the waves. *'Stealth' - Godzilla's body has the capacity to absorb radio waves, making him to detect using radar and other targeting systems except when he is firing his Atomic Breath. Godzilla also possesses an incredible swimming speed that exceeded even the most advanced United Nations submarines. *'Radiation Emission' - Godzilla constantly emits radiation from his body. While typically this radiation is barely observable, making tracking Godzilla in this way difficult, he leaves high-density radiation in his wake after passing through an area, which remains for a very long time and often proves lethal to humans in its range. *'Tail' - Beyond generating the Plasma Cutter, Godzilla's long tail acts as an additional limb which helps to support his body when standing and walking. Godzilla's tail is also prehensile, and can be extended to wrap around other objects like a tentacle or used as a stabbing weapon due to the sharp spike located on its tip. *'Energy Conversion' - Godzilla can convert excess electromagnetic energy inside of his body into concentrated heat, heating up his own body and the surrounding area to temperatures exceeding 1,000 degrees Celsius. After transforming into his Scarlet/Burning form, the intense temperatures given off by his Energy Conversion cause his surroundings to literally melt. *'Intelligence' - Godzilla reacts on animal cunning and instinct, as demonstrated when he attempts to intimidate King Ghidorah by roaring loudly and charging and storing up energy in his dorsal plates. He is also capable of independent thought of human-like sentiments as well, as displayed when he kills Destoroyah after transforming into his Scarlet/Burning form, seemingly out of rage for Fire Rodan's death. Godzilla also possesses psychic abilities, such as an extraordinary sixth sense, which allows him to anticipate incoming attacks, and the ability to understand what each monster is saying. He is also able to shrug off attempts at psychic influence, and displays strong willpower, as displayed when he activates his Asymmetrical Permeable Shield through psychic means even though his dorsal plates are critically damaged. Weaknesses *Godzilla is vulnerable to his own atomic breath, demonstrated when Mothra forces him to retreat by reflecting his atomic breath back at him with her scales. Mothra's scales are also said to interfere with Godzilla's Asymmetrically Permeable Shield. *Godzilla 's electromagnetic energy is generated by his dorsal plates, and if they are destroyed he will be unable to deploy his Asymmetrically Permeable Shield until they regenerate. *Although Godzilla possesses a rapid healing factor, critical damage will take several minutes to heal completely, enough time for a capable foe to deal another critical blow. Category:GODZILLA Category:GODZILLA Characters Category:Daikaiju Empire/GODZILLA